Driving chain have a tendency to "snake" especially after the slack side of the chain leaves the driving sprocket. When the snake is controlled or prevented from developing, there is much less difficulty in controlling flutter of the remainder of the slack strand. To alleviate snake and flutter, chain tensioners have been used. These may be of different constructions; for example, idler sprockets on pivoted arms and flexible blades have been used.